


With Dino Plushies and Strawberry Cakes

by ShiranuiFion17



Series: TsukiHina & Friends [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:15:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28584087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiranuiFion17/pseuds/ShiranuiFion17
Summary: When Tsukishima shocked everyone and Sugawara knows it all.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: TsukiHina & Friends [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058741
Comments: 8
Kudos: 150





	With Dino Plushies and Strawberry Cakes

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own these characters and I am merely making fanfic for fun.

It has been a few weeks after Karasuno High lost to Kamomedai High and a few months after the team first saw the hickey on Hinata’s neck and back. There hadn’t been any after that and they eventually didn’t think of it again until a few weeks later when they overheard Kageyama talking to Yamaguchi saying how he accidentally walked into Hinata and his lover making out. But when they pestered him to tell them who Hinata’s lover is, Kageyama wouldn’t let up because he said that he was blackmailed so they let it slide. They found another opportunity to finally bring to light Hinata’s secret love when they bumped into Nekoma and Fukurodani on the Orange Court lobby. While Hinata and Bokuto were having a very lively conversation, Karasuno pulled aside Nekoma’s setter and Hinata’s best friend Kozume Kenma and literally bribed him with an offer to buy him a new game console to tell them if he knew the recipient of Hinata’s love. The setter turned down the offer and Karasuno eventually gave up and placed their concentration to their upcoming game and didn’t think of it ever again. 

It would have been another ordinary day for the teenage athletes. Hinata and Kageyama were squabbling among themselves with their limited insult vocabulary that consists of “Bakayama! Angryama! Wearyama!”s and “Boke Hinata! Boke!”s, Tsukishima wouldn’t let up riling up not only his fellow first years but the second years as well which led to Yamagichi for calling him out for being about mean only for Tsukishima to tell him to shut up and Yamaguchi replied with a “Gomen Tsukki”, Tanaka and Nishinoya are still the main recipient of Daichi’s anger, Sugawara’s pity and Asahi’s nervous pestering while Ennoshita, Narita and Kinoshita just observe it all as Coach Ukai mutter to himself about dying on a young age while Takeda-sensei just look after his ‘kids’. 

The sweaty teenagers piled in their changing room after their morning practice and chatted amongst themselves as they change out of their sweaty sportswear and into their school uniforms when Ennoshita let out a loud gasp that caught everyone’s attention. Narita, who was beside Ennoshita, set his eyes on whatever made their future captain gasp and let out a choked sound when it landed on Tsukishima’s bare back. Yamaguchi let out a quiet snicker but was most definitely heard by all as their eyes settled on the hickeys on Tsukishima’s back and their faces contorted from curiousness to utter shock while Tsukishima looked around his teammates with a confused expression, or what was close to a confused expression as it was just his regular bored face with a lifted brow. Daichi cleared his throat loud enough and everyone dispersed quietly, not one saying a word. 

Tsukishima turned his attention to Yamaguchi who took a picture of his back and showed it to the tall middle blocker. Tsukishima choked on his spit and hurriedly changed into his uniform and left muttering “That idiot left a mark”, leaving a snickering Yamagichi behind. 

After he left, everyone immediately cornered the poor pinch server, asking him a dozen of questions but the green haired teen said that he will not entertain their questions as he was sworn to secrecy. While the other members were busy interrogating Yamaguchi, they failed to notice a tense Hinata and a smirking Kageyama leaving the changing rooms aside from Sugawara who was watching it all unfold at the corner of the room with a pained yet fond smile, finished connecting the dots. 

No one questioned about it when lunch time came or when school ended and they all gathered the court for afternoon practice. They didn’t question it when Coach Ukai told them to settle down to tell them his daily observations and tips on ways to improve themselves and they didn’t question it when Tsukishima and Yamaguchi left as Hinata pestered Kageyama for more tosses. 

While Hinata and Kageyama are practicing their quick on the court, the second years and third years gathered in the changing room with a serious expression plastered on their faces aside from Sugawara who was watching everything unfold with a soft smile. 

“So, we have gathered here today to talk about our kouhai who is the Human Embodiment of Salt,” Tanaka quipped, staring at his teammates that are present straight in the eye. Daichi didn’t really care about the love lives of his kouhais but someone needed to be present to make sure whatever shenanigan Tanaka and Nishinoya cooked up, he would be there to stop it as Ennoshita, usually the sane one, is unusually invested in this and one look at Suga tells him that he is most definitely in the chaos as well. 

The group talked and talked, bringing up memories and theories, each asserting their own opinions and ideas about Tsukishima. Some marveled how a person like him who seems to be void of emotion be in a relationship. Kinoshita has a spurring idea that it was a one-night stand which reeled in Daichi’s attention as this could be too dangerous for his kouhai. They plunge deeper in their ideas, not checking the time until Hinata and Kageyama barged in the room, scaring those inside.

“Eh?! What are you all still doing here?!” Hinata asked as he took in his senpais shocked expressions as he closes the door behind him. Kageyama grumbled loudly and set on to his locker to change out of his clothes. 

Narita frantically stated that they were gossiping about their classes and Hinata, face crunching from thinking about his subjects, ate it all up. He changed out of his clothes and proceeded to the already opened door where Kageyama was waiting as he has finished dressing up first. They both threw a “Goodbye senpai! See you tomorrow!” as they exited and bickered amongst themselves.

Once they were sure that the two remaining first years are gone, everyone breathed out a sigh of relief and stoop up as they took in the time. They were shuffling around the room, picking up their things and stuffing it in their bags when Ennoshita said out of the blue, “Do you think it was Hinata?” Daichi dropped his bag as he processed what Ennoshita said and turned to look at him, silently asking him as to what let this on. “I mean, a few months ago, Hinata showed up with a hickey, right?” Everyone nodded as they recall the memory of their sunny little middle blocker. “And if I remember correctly, Tsukishima came in before Hinata when he would usually go in with Yamaguchi. And at Nations, they both seemed to work. You get what I mean?” Ennoshita continued, looking at Daichi. Before anyone could process it, Nishinoya and Tanaka laughed out loud saying that it would be impossible for their snarky blond middle blocker to fall for the human embodiment of the Sun. They laughed it off and set off to get their remaining belongings and bid goodbye to each other as they go on to their separate ways, everyone not noticing how quiet Sugawara is as he watched everything with a knowing eye.

~~~///~~~

A soft knock on the door tells Tsukishima that the person he is waiting for has arrived from his practice. Without letting out a reply from his blanket cocoon, he heard his door open and close quietly and heard something being placed on the ground. He felt a light tug on his blanket not long after and Tsukishima debated whether he should let him in. Opting to let the person come close, he extended his arm and the blanket followed suit, making a small space for the person come inside his little domain. He watched as the orange head sunshine shuffled in quietly and they both squirmed around as they tried to get comfortable, their legs and hands tangling in the process. Once they settled down, Tsukishima pressed Hinata close to him, burying his face in the small man’s orange scented hair. They simply snuggled under the blanket, not minding Yamaguchi who was watching them with a fond smile and most certain not acknowledging the presence of Kageyama who made gagging noises and actions but let the two be as Tsukishima was kind enough to let him borrow his notes. 

The four didn’t talk about when Hinata running out of the campus grounds during lunch time and they all assumed that he was running away from Tsukishima’s wrath. They were surprised when Hinata returned with a pink box and they could all conclude was a piece offering for Tsukishima. The tall middle blocker accepted it and ate his strawberry cake quietly and contentedly as he watched his boyfriend banter with Kageyama and Yamaguchi quietly sneaking food from his bento. It had become a common thing for the four to eat together during lunch time after Kageyama had walked into Hinata and Tsukishima ‘making out’ which really was only Hinata giving Tsukishima a chaste peck on the lips. 

Kageyama turned to his task at hand which was to copy Tsukishima’s notes and Yamaguchi set to do his Japanese assignment, both falling into a comfortable silence and they would occasionally talk when Kageyama asks Yamaguchi about a certain thing or when Kageyama wants to rant about the two’s PDA. It was a relatively silent evening when the two heard Hinata whine loudly and they whipped their head around to look at the Hinata and Tsukishima who are still under the blanket. The little sunshine continue to whine until they heard a loud sigh coming from the blanket which they assume was Tsukishima. They heard him say “Fine” as he sat up and peeled the blanket off him. He marched towards his shelf, ignoring the silent questions of Yamaguchi and Kageyama as he grabbed a sauroposeidon plushie from his shelf full of dinosaurs, marched back to his bed and chucked the plushie at Hinata’s waiting hands and they both squirmed around again as they bury themselves under the blanket that they grabbed on the process. The two cuddle and fell silent and the two third wheelers looked at each other and shrugged, picking up their belongings and stuffing it in their bags as silently as they could. The two lovebirds didn’t even stir when Yamaguchi switched off the lights and they silently left the room, Yamaguchi and Kageyama used to it already. 

~~~///~~~

Nothing relatively important happened the next day. No new hickeys on Tsukishima’s back and the second years and third years could only watch and wonder what was happening with their kouhais outside the court. They watched as Hinata and Kageyama argue with each other loudly at the side of the court, they watched as Tsukishima and Yamaguchi talk quietly amongst themselves beside the two-rowdy duo, not minding their loud arguing. They watched as at some point, Hinata and Kageyama dragged Tsukishima and Yamaguchi in their loud quarrel which led to a much louder quarrel as Hinata yelled “Bakayama!”s and Kageyama yelled “Boke Hinata! Boke!”s and Tsukishima muttering “king” which only mad Kageyama madder and Yamaguchi was desperately trying to stop them from shouting. They watched and noticed that their kouhais seem close, closer than they were before and they finally decided to let them be on continue on practicing. 

They weren’t watching when Sugawara cornered Hinata and Tsukishima and uttered a few words that had the two first years blush. And they were most definitely not watching when the Hinata locked his pinky around Tsukishima’s thumb.


End file.
